Electrical fittings having an improved arrangement on the trailing end for the attachment of electrical cables were disclosed in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/726,150 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,154,054, 7,161,095, 7,226,309, and 7,238,894, and 7,304,251, which are commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention and the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. Instead of the split ring being located within the tubular body as shown in prior art electrical fittings, the improved arrangement included single or tandem cable gripping tangs that are fastened externally to the tubular body and therefore are easily accessible.
The present invention provides an electrical fitting that incorporates the several advantages of the simplex electrical fitting of U.S. Pat. No. 7,154,054 and the duplex electrical fitting of U.S. Pat. No. 7,161,095 while improving those fittings by providing an improved tandem tang which enables easier insertion of the electrical cable or cables into the fitting. The tandem tang of the present invention includes a trailing leg with a pronounced curve at its juncture with the common middle portion. With the tandem tang of the present invention, the insertion of the electrical cables into the trailing end of the electrical fitting is easier when the electrical cables are secured thereto to the trailing end of the connector. The electrical connector of the present invention thereby enables easier insertion of electrical cables into the inlet bores at the trailing end of the connector.